the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lori's Kids
About Lori finds out that she's pregnant and promises Bobby to keep it as secret. But Bobby had spoiled it. Errors Dr. French said that Lori was having 3 kids but she was expecting 4. Reveals This episode reveals that Bobby has a horoscope for Mexicans. This reveals that Lori is dressed casually for all the rest of the episodes. Moral Don't give up on what you wish for! Never spoil anything or anybody! Script (Cut to Lori and Bobby's home; 7:30 AM) (Lori's making breakfast and coffee) Lori: Boo Boo Bear, your bacon, pancakes and coffee and ready in just a moment! (Bobby looks at Lori's stomach, it has a bump on it) Bobby: Babe, can you please meet me at the bathroom? Lori: What is it this time? (Cut to the bathroom) Bobby: Babe, you're.....p....p...pr..pregnant!!! (He faints) Lori: I am?! (She grabs Bobby to the car) (Cut to the doctors office) Lori: And so, that's when my husband had fainted. Dr. French: Let's see how many kids you're having, Ms. Santiago. (He x-rays Lori and scans her) (The results print out at his office) Dr. French: Ms. Santiago, you're having quadruplets! Or triplets. Lori: Bobby, did you hear him? (Bobby is just getting some coffee from the machine while listening to his horoscope) Bobby: Huh? Oh, yeah! (He faints) Lori: (while dragging Bobby out) Thanks, Dr. French! (At the Santiago residence) Lori: Boo Boo Bear, make sure you do not tell my siblings about it! I trust you! You can tell my parents but you can't tell my siblings because they'll nothing but eavesdrop. Bobby: Ok, babe. I'm kinda nervous telling it anyway. (They hug) (At midnight) (At the Loud residence; Bobby knocks the door) (Rita answers) Rita: Bobby, it's 3:10 in the morning. What do you want? Bobby: Tell your husband but not your kids. Lori's pregnant with 4 kids. (Rita gasps and faints) TO BE CONTINUED (PART 2) Rita: What do you mean 4 kids? Bobby: They're quads. Rita: I'm 59 years old. I'm almost old enough to be a grandmother while the kids be their grandchildren. Bobby: Yeah, so keep this secret. (In the morning; Santiago residence) Lori: Okay, that's good that you told them. When it's time for the babies to come out, you can tell my siblings. Bobby: Ok then. (3 months later; in the living room) (Lori is watching the Julia Yamaha Show) (Lori's stomach is being kicked only meaning one thing) Lori: Bobby!!!!!!!! HELP!!!! TO BE CONTINUED PART 3 (The Louds and Santiagos is at the hospital) Lynn Sr.: Lori, are you gonna be alright? Lori: I think so, Dad. (Pregnancy Department; Room 213) (The nurses and doctors are at Lori's room, trying to get the babies out) (Outside view of the Royal Woods Pregnancy Department Hospital) (Lori screams loud, the robins fly away) (Later, Bobby, Rita, Lynn Sr, and the entire Loud and Santiago family is welcoming Lori's babies) Bobby: We should name the boys Max and Louis. While the girls names are Mary and Laura. Lori: Those are literally good names. Lynn Sr.: Look at them, hon. This is how we remembered it. The Loud Kids: Dad! Lynn Sr.: Sorry. (The screen shows black and white with Lori and Bobby with the new babies) The End